


group effort

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [20]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Kinktober 2019, Multi, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, PWP, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Ferdinand challenges Edelgard, and Hubert and Byleth decide to assist.





	group effort

**Author's Note:**

> love my wife

It started out as a challenge from Ferdinand, because even now, it is hard for him to let his rivalry go.

It starts as a challenge, because Edelgard teases him about being a little too eager, and he gets flustered, insisting that he could make her absolutely  _ fall apart _ if he really wanted to, and once he’s backed himself into that corner, there is no way out without proving it. He enlists the help of Hubert and Byleth, who were previously bystanders of the argument, but neither one of them care much about helping him out. However, neither can deny that, should he achieve his goal, they would like to see the result.

Edelgard is rather flustered herself by their enthusiasm, and surprised that they’re both siding with Ferdinand on this. Byleth is one thing, but for Hubert to agree to come to Ferdinand’s aid is ridiculous, and to know that is all because he wants to see her come undone is…

“You can all do whatever you want to me,” she replies at last. “But don’t expect me to give in easily, just to give you the satisfaction.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Hubert replies, while Ferdinand says, “It doesn’t matter if you give in easily or not! By the time we’re done with you, you’ll see exactly what I mean!”

“I’m just curious,” Byleth says, speaking up. “And if the goal is just to make you feel as good as possible, then that lines up pretty well with my own interests.”

Edelgard knows that she can sometimes be stoic, but no one is more stoic than Byleth. While Ferdinand is the most expressive of the four of them, sometimes Byleth can be unreadable even during acts of intimacy, and she almost wishes that Ferdinand had chosen to launch this attack against her instead. She would love to see what happens when Byleth goes to pieces, rather than trying to fight against her own pleasure just to keep Ferdinand from proving a point.

It starts as a challenge from Ferdinand, who enlists his other two lovers for help, and Edelgard is left at their mercy, even consenting to having her hands tied behind her back and allowing them to put her in any position that they choose. The three of them even talk things out without letting her overhear, as if it’s some sort of strategy meeting, and it’s hard not to laugh at them.

Soon enough, however, Edelgard has nothing to laugh at.

They position her so that she is on top of Ferdinand, who seems to have the easiest job of them all, though she refrains from pointing this out, deciding that she can tease him with this is all over and he’s failed to prove his point. She sinks down onto him, resisting any moans as his cock his buried inside of her, which is more than she can say for him. His reaction is visible as he chokes back a whimper, always one to show his feelings on his face.

Really, it will surprise her if he can even last long enough to see this through to the end. He holds her steady, his hands on her hips since her own hands are bound, but he allows her to move freely otherwise, and she begins to rise and fall on his lap, up and down as she tries to push him to his limit before he can even attempt to push her to hers. Ferdinand offers no real challenge to her, but the other two are at least a little bit concerning, so all the better to eliminate her competition now.

But she isn’t given very long with Ferdinand before she feels Hubert behind her, gently pushing her forward so that she lays on top of Ferdinand while she rides him. He places his hands on her hips, just below Ferdinand’s, and says, “Now it’s my turn,” as he brings his hands lower, grabbing either side of her ass so that he can spread her cheeks. Knowing now what he has in mind, she gives a little shudder of excitement, letting it show despite herself.

“I hope this is to your satisfaction,” Hubert continues in a teasing tone, before leaning down. She can feel his breath before he presses his tongue inside of her, and she swallows a yelp, stifling it a little bit, but not enough to hide it completely. Ferdinand gives her a grin, as if he has any right to gloat, as if he’s actually won just because of that.

But Hubert is very skilled with his tongue, knowing just how to tease her, until maintaining a completely stoic facade is impossible for her. Between him and Ferdinand, she’s starting to understand what her lovers hope to accomplish, and that is before Byleth even gets involved. So far, Byleth has only been observing, but she approaches the three of them now, facing Edelgard as she climbs onto the bed behind Ferdinand.

It is an awkward angle for her, but Ferdinand tries to stay out of her way. They planned this ahead of time, so it makes sense that they have it all well-coordinated, but now, Edelgard is not so sure that she will put on the show of strength she had originally planned. Byleth cranes her neck, fitting between Edelgard and Ferdinand, finding one of Edelgard’s breasts with her mouth, and when she presses her lips to her nipple, Edelgard knows that she doesn’t have a chance.

Neither Hubert nor Ferdinand show her any mercy as Byleth parts her lips, suckling and sending shocks of pleasure up and down Edelgard’s spine. Anything on it’s own would be pleasurable but manageable, but stacking it all up like this, targeting her every weakness...it really is a cruel strategy, and one that she cannot hope to fight against. Behind her back, she clenches her hands into fists, trying to resist even though she knows that she has no hope.

Her stifled whimpers grow and grow until she can’t stifle them anymore, and before she knows it, she’s crying out, much louder than she intended to. With Byleth in the way, she can’t see the look on Ferdinand’s face, but she can only imagine how smug he must be. She can only imagine, now that his victory is all but assured, and she cannot fight off the overwhelming sensations.

While Byleth and Hubert both use their tongues to overwhelm her, Ferdinand continues to thrust up into her, showing a surprising amount of restraint, not allowing himself to give in to his pleasure now, determined to outlast her. And it won’t be long, she won’t be able to hold back anymore, it’s all too much for her and she’s losing herself in it, unable to think clearly, barely able to breathe, and- 

And she’s there with the most pathetic moan she’s ever heard from herself, blinded by the sudden force of her orgasm. It takes her some time to come back to herself, she is so overpowered by it, and so, it takes her several moments to realize that not a single one of them has stopped. While she could understand Ferdinand wanting to finish himself off, for Hubert and Byleth to continue…

She realizes then that they aren’t done with her yet. So they really are determined to see just how far they can push her, and only time will tell just how much she can withstand.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  



End file.
